The road to romance
by hugefriendsfan00
Summary: Chandler is with Kathy and Monica is jealous. Will Monica be there when chandler needs her?
1. strong feelings

To Monica, Chandler had always been her friend that lived across the hall. Her friend that was sarcastic. That was before him and Kathy got together. Kathy broke up with Joey to be with chandler. Now that Kathy and Chandler were dating, Monica felt this sense of jealousy come over her. She didn't know why. Now it was worse than it was before. It was much worse. Not only were Kathy and Chandler dating, they were now expecting a baby. They were living together at her place. He wanted to marry her because it was the right thing to do but she said no. They had been together for a year now. And now Kathy was 9 months pregnant and with the man that Monica suddenly had feelings for. Strong feelings. But she couldn't tell him that.

"You look exhausted." Monica said to Chandler one day at the coffee house.

He yawned and sat down beside her with a cup of coffee and an English muffin. "I'm so tired. Kathy isn't sleeping very well and always wants a milk shake at three in the morning."

Monica smiled with sympathy. "Where is she?" Monica asked, she was actually happy Kathy wasn't there. She wanted Chandler to be happy but she didn't like seeing them together. He didn't belong with Kathy.

"At home. I'm supposed to bring her some muffins." Chandler said with another yawn.

Monica rubbed his back. "Don't worry it will all be over soon."

Chandler nodded. "Hopefully. She was due 5 days ago." He groaned and stood up without another word to get the muffins that were now ready to take home to his girlfriend.

"Am I crazy Rachel?" Monica asked later that day. "Why do I like him so much? He has a girlfriend. A pregnant girlfriend. There is obviously nothing I can do about it."

Rachel poured some more alcohol into Monica's glass. "No you aren't crazy. I went through the same thing with Ross and Julie. It worked out for me." Rachel nudged her. "I ended up with Ross."

Monica smiled. "Ross and Julie weren't expecting a baby."

"Still, they were only dating for 3 months when she got pregnant and had to rush things because of the baby. You never know, they might not last."

Monica couldn't help but smile.

Rachel laughed. "Well don't look so happy about it."

Kathy must have went into labor in the middle of the night because Monica woke up to a text from Chandler. It was a picture of him and his new son Logan. She thought being a father already suited him. He looked great holding a baby. She replied back that he was beautiful. And he was, he was Chandler's mini me.

Monica went up to the hospital to see them. As much as she didn't like Kathy, she really was a nice person which made Monica even madder because it made Monica like Kathy.

Monica even went over to Kathy's and Chandler's apartment some days after work and on her days off. She really liked Logan and liked being near Chandler. Even though he was with his girlfriend.

"I thought these feelings for Chandler would be gone but ever since Logan was born, they grew stronger." Monica said and put her head in her hands at the table.

Rachel sat next to her. "Just give it time. I'm sure they'll go away."

But they weren't and it was frustrating. Monica even tried to go on a date with a guy named Adam to try to forget about Chandler. It didn't work though. After the one date, she never saw Adam again. It didn't bother her. She really didn't want to see him.

Two months had went by and one morning Joey came over for breakfast as usual but this morning he looked tired.

"You ok Joey?" Monica asked.

Joey sat at the kitchen table and took a sip of orange juice that Monica had gotten for him. "Chandler and I stayed up half the night talking when he showed up last night."

Monica looked at him confused. "He came over?"

Joey nodded. "Yes. He got up in the middle of the night with a note beside him from Kathy. She met someone else and that since it was her apartment, he needed to leave. So he came here to live here with me again. He showed up here at 2 in the morning."

Monica's mouth dropped open. She didn't want him with Kathy but she didn't want them to break up like this. "What about Logan? How's Chandler doing?"

"Logan is with him. Kathy said Logan could stay with him for a couple days and then he has to give him back. Chandler is really upset." Joey told her.

Monica handed Joey a bowl of grits. "I'll see if there is anything I can do."


	2. new territory

**Thank you for reviewing. All of your reviews mean a lot.**

Everyone was already at work except for Monica and Chandler. Monica wanted to eat breakfast but didn't want to eat alone so she thought of going to see if Chandler wanted to join her with Logan.

Right before she went to open Chandler's door, she could hear crying from the other side. She opened the door to see a tired Chandler trying his best to soothe Logan.

"What's wrong with him?" Monica frowned. She didn't like to hear baby's cry. It made her feel bad. It wasn't like he could point out what the problem was. A baby could just cry until someone found out what the problem was.

"I don't know Mon, I tried everything." He said.

Seeing that Chandler needed a break, she took Logan from him. He looked like he hadn't gotten much sleep the night before. His hair was a mess and his shirt was wrinkled a little bit. "Hey there little cutie." She smiled. She talked to Logan and gently rocked him until he stopped crying.

"You're amazing." Chandler said relieved. He pushed his hair back, trying his best to fix it.

Monica kissed the top of Logan's head. "Chandler if you ever need any help just let me know."

Chandler smiled slightly. "Thanks Mon." To him, it was nice having a friend that knew so much about babies even though she didn't have one of her own. It was like she was a natural born mother.

"I came over to see if you wanted some breakfast." She said, still rocking the baby.

"Oh that would be great." He grabbed the baby monitor. "Um I really don't want to leave him here alone. Can he nap at your place?"

She looked down at Logan and saw he was falling right to sleep. "Of course." They walked over to her place and Chandler grabbed his baby swing for him to sleep in. Monica laid him down and Chandler turned the button on for it to rock him. "He's so cute." Monica said.

Chandler smiled at his son. "Thank you."

"How old is he now?" Monica asked when they sat down to eat.

"He's 2 months old." Chandler told her.

That night, it was time for Chandler to give Logan back to Kathy He didn't want to. He loved spending time with his son. After he brought him back, he went over to Monica's.

"Hey." She smiled. "Where is Logan?"

"I had to bring him back to Kathy and that guy she's with John." He walked over to the couch and sat down with her.

She moved closer to him and hugged him. "I'm sorry." She could tell how much this upset him. Chandler loved being with Logan and he was a great father.

He kissed the top of her head. "Thanks."

She looked at him after he did that and noticed how blue his eyes were. She loved them. She thought they were beautiful. "Um when do you get him again?" She needed to start talking before she kissed him.

"I get him every weekend and on Tuesday's." Chandler smiled.

"Well that's great." She told him. She hugged him and without thinking, she firmly pressed her lips against his.

Even though Chandler was shocked, he kissed her back.

When Monica felt him kiss her back she loved it but quickly pulled back and touched her lips, a little ashamed of what she just did. "I'm sorry." She told him.

A huge smile spread across his face. "There is no reason to apologize."

She was a little surprised by his answer. "Really?"

He nodded. "That was uh that was kind of nice."

She smiled. She was glad he wasn't freaked out or upset that she spontaneously kissed him. "I've been wanting to do that." She softly said.

He smiled and gently touched her cheek. "I'm glad you did."


	3. a second time

**Thank you for reviewing**

"What happened after you two kissed?" Rachel asked. She and Monica were drinking coffee together in Monica's apartment.

Monica rubbed her thumb over the lettering of the coffee cup. "Nothing. It was late. We both had to get up for work the next day so he went home."

"You have talked about the kiss since then. Right?" Rachel asked.

"No." Monica sighed.

Rachel frowned and rubbed her friends back. "You should talk to him about it. You need to know if it was a one-time thing or if it meant something."

Monica looked at her coffee cup. "I know we need to talk about it." She looked back up at Rachel. "But what if it was just a one-time thing for him?"

"Then its better you know now." Rachel got up and put her cup in the sink.

Monica knew Rachel was right. She had to talk to Chandler. And that was what she was going to do tonight.

That evening, Chandler sat in his chair watching TV when he heard his front door open. It was Kathy coming with Logan which made Chandler very happy. He loved spending time with his son.

Chandler took Logan from Kathy and kissed him. "Daddy missed you buddy."

"That is what I want to talk to you about." Kathy told him.

"Uh ok." Chandler sat down and began feeding the bottle to Logan that Kathy had handed him.

Kathy sat on the bar stool. "As you know, I have been seeing Scott."

Chandler rolled his eyes, remembering exactly who Scott was.

Ignoring the eye roll, Kathy continued. "Well Scott wants me to meet his parents. Can you keep Logan for the week?" She asked.

"Yes." He said without hesitation.

Once Kathy had left, Chandler was a little sad that she was going to meet a new guys parents but then he started thinking about that kiss he had with Monica. That had to mean something right? But then again, they hadn't talked about it since.

When Chandler was putting Logan to bed, he heard a knock on the door. He quietly left Logan's room and went to the door. He smiled when he saw who was on the other side of the door.

"Hey Mon." He said with a huge smile stuck on his face. They hadn't really talked much since the kiss and he missed her.

"Can we talk?" She asked. She finally got up the nerve to talk to him about the kiss they shared just a week before.

"Of course." He let her in. He heard his phone ring when they both sat down. "Oh can you hold on just a minute?"

She nodded. Truthfully, she was really nervous about this and was happy to have a few more minutes to get her thoughts together before talking to Chandler. A man she's had feelings for, for quite some time now.

Chandler came out of his room with a blank look on his face.

Monica had never seen him like this before. She stood up from her spot on the couch and walked over to him. She put her hands on his arms. "Are you ok?" She asked.

He swallowed hard. "That was um that was Kathy's parents. Kathy and her boyfriend were on their way for her to meet his parents and they were going to be gone for a week. So I'm keeping Logan and they were just in a horrible accident."

"Are they ok?" Monica asked softly.

"Kathy didn't make it." Chandler said sadly.

Monica hugged him. "I'm sorry."

Chandler hugged her tight. "My son could have been in that car."

Monica pulled back and looked him in the eyes. "But he wasn't. He's here safe with you." She touched his face. "Everything's going to be ok. I'll help you. Ok?"

He nodded and smiled at her. She looked so beautiful to him.

"Do you want me to go?" She asked, not knowing if he wanted to be alone right now.

He shook his head. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked, trying to get his mind off of what just happened.

She touched his cheek. "That's not important."

Without thinking, chandler grabbed her by the waist and kissed her tenderly.

Monica kissed him back and the kiss kept going.

They kissed all the way to the couch, where they sat there and made out for quite some time.


	4. starting something new

**Thank you for reviewing.**

After Monica and Chandler had finished kissing, Chandler rested his hand on her leg and looked sweetly into her eyes.

"I want to be with you." He said softly.

A huge smile spread across her face. "Really?" She had wanted to be with him for some time now. She had been waiting for the day that he would feel the same way about her.

He nodded and stroked her cheek. "Would you want to go on a date with me?" He asked a little nervously.

That answer required no thought. "Of course. I would love to."

The next day, Rachel agreed to watch Logan for Friday so Monica and Chandler could have a date which was three days away.

"What are you going to wear?" Rachel asked from Monica's bed.

Monica stood in front of her open closet. She had many options to choose from. Making that perfect choice was hard. "Hmm I am not sure."

Rachel stood up and joined Monica. "Well it all depends on where he wants to take you."

"He said we're going out to dinner at that new French place on 14th street." Monica smiled.

Rachel smiled back. "Very nice." She pulled out a pink dress. "You should wear this one."

Monica nodded. "Good choice."

While Monica was getting, Rachel went over to Chandler's to watch Logan.

"Hey Rachel thanks for coming to watch him. Right now he's in his swing. He already had a bath. His pajamas are on my bed. He goes to bed at 8:30. When he goes to bed just rock him with a bottle. Call if you need anything." Chandler told her.

Rachel put her hand on his shoulder. "I got this. Have fun."

"Thanks again." He walked over to Logan and kissed him. "Bye my sweet boy." He whispered.

He went over to Monica's and knocked on the door. He smiled when he saw her. "You look beautiful."

"And you look very handsome." She said as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"How was your date?" Rachel asked the next morning.

"It was wonderful. We had the best time." Monica smiled. Just thinking about him made her smile. She couldn't help it.

Rachel stood up and put her coffee cup in the sink. "I'm glad but I need to get to work."

A couple minutes later, Chandler came over with Logan in his arms. "Hey."

Just seeing him gave her butterflies. "Hey Chandler."

"I was supposed to have the day off today and his babysitter isn't available. I really don't like asking the girl I just went out with to baby sit but." Chandler started to say.

Monica stopped him from talking. "Don't worry about it. I will watch him."

Chandler took a deep breath of relief. "Thank you so much." He gently handed the baby over to her.

As the day went on, Monica thought she would take Logan outside for some fresh air. She put his hat on him, put him in the stroller and took him to central Park after getting an iced coffee from central perk. She held Logan and told him the things that were all around.

Chandler texted her and since he was down the street for lunch, he thought he would stop by the park to see them.

"Monica?"

Monica looked up to see who was talking to her. "Richard?" She was surprised to see him there.

He sat down beside her on the bench. "Who is this little guy?" Richard asked, touching Logan's tiny foot.

"This is Logan." Monica smiled at Logan when he smiled at her.

"Your dad never mentioned you were pregnant." Richard said. He had a look on his face like he was trying to remember that conversation.

"He isn't mine. Logan is Chandler's son. I am just watching him." Monica said.

Richard nodded. "Are you seeing anyone by any chance?"

Before Monica could answer him, Chandler came up and kissed Monica on the cheek. They hadn't kissed on the lips yet.

"I take that as a yes." Richard said with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

Monica nodded. "Yes we are seeing each other."

"Well Mon, it was good seeing you." He looked up at Chandler. "It was good seeing you too Chandler." He said before walking away into the crowd of people that seemed to be filling the park today.

Chandler sat down next to Monica and took Logan. "Hi baby boy." Chandler kissed his cheek and put Logan on his chest and rubbed his back up and down slowly.

Monica sighed. "Sorry I know we only had one date. Saying that we are in fact seeing each other was the only way I could think of getting Richard to go away."

Chandler took his hand and rubbed her back and then put it back on Logan. "I like the sound of that actually. You and I seeing each other."

She smiled. "Would that make us officially dating?"

He nodded. "It would." He kissed the top of Logan's head. "Have fun with Monica buddy. Daddy needs to go back to work." He carefully handed Logan back to her. "Being a dad is something I am learning and I would love to share the experience with you." He kissed her forehead.

She nodded. "I would love to share it with you as well."

He smiled. "I'm glad."

After Chandler had to hurry and catch a cab to go back to work, Monica put Logan back in his stroller. "Your daddy and I are going to date now. What do you think about that?"

Logan smiled at her.

Monica giggled. "Good answer."


	5. a night together

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Phoebe: When I said they hadn't kissed on the lips yet, what I meant was that since they had decided to be a couple they hadn't. They wanted to take things slow…Sorry I thought I had put that in there.**

"Oh get a room." Phoebe said when she walked into Monica's apartment to find her and Chandler making out on the couch.

Chandler laughed. "Actually I need to get Logan to the baby sitter and get to work". He held her face and kissed her one final time. "I'll see you tonight. Ok?"

"Ok." She kissed him once more and then kissed Logan when Chandler picked up his car seat. "He has your smile." She said when she handed the 4 month old his teething ring that he dropped.

"Poor kid." Chandler joked.

Monica laughed and walked them to the door. "It's not a bad thing at all. Have a good day."

He winked at her." Bye."

"Is he good in bed?" Phoebe asked once Chandler and Logan had left.

She turned around from shutting the door to find Rachel and Phoebe staring at her, waiting patiently for an answer. "We haven't yet."

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Why?" Phoebe asked, her mouth open.

"It's not like he can spend the night here and across the hall he has a lot going on with a baby." Monica said and got a cup of coffee.

"Do you think it will happen soon?" Rachel asked.

"Of course." Monica told them but suddenly she wasn't sure if she was trying to convince her friends or herself.

That night, Monica went across the hall to Chandler's. They had plans to watch a movie together, eat some popcorn and maybe have a couple glasses of wine.

She quietly opened the door since she wasn't sure if Chandler was trying to get Logan to sleep or not.

She saw Chandler rocking Logan in his chair while Logan drank his bottle. Her heart melted when she saw Chandler with him. He was such a great dad.

"Ok my handsome little man. It's time to go to sleep." He was silent for a moment before speaking again. "I'm glad you like Monica. I like her too. If it all goes right, she'll be in our lives for a long time." He said quietly and kissed Logan on the head before standing up.

"Oh I didn't know you were here Mon." Chandler said, a little embarrassed that she heard all of that.

"I'm glad I was." She smiled.

He smiled back. "Hold on." He walked into Logan's room that was filled with a baby animal theme and put the now sleeping baby to bed. When he came out, he put his arms around Monica and kissed her.

"Just so you know, I do plan on being in your life for a while." She told him quietly.

He kissed her. "Good."

He made some popcorn and got the wine. Then the two of them, cuddled up on the couch to watch a movie.

"I need to ask you something." Monica said when the ending credits came on.

"What's that?" He asked.

She moved her head from his chest so she could look at him in the eyes. "I don't know how to ask so I am just going to come right out and ask you." She took a deep breath. "I have had the best time with you these past two months but is there a reason we haven't slept together yet?" She was trying really hard not to seem too needy or pushy.

He rubbed the middle of her back in small circles. "When I am with a woman, I usually sleep with her right away and we both know how those relationships work out. But you're different. I want this to last longer than just a month or two. So out of respect I thought we would wait."

Monica smiled widely. "Wow that's really sweet. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pressure you."

He shook his head. "No you didn't pressure me. Whenever you're ready you just let me know."

She rubbed his chest. "I am."

He raised his eyebrows. "You are? Now?"

She nodded. "Do you have condoms?"

"No. Joey came over today and took mine because he ran out." He gave her a quick kiss and stood up.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"I'm going to buy some. Don't go anywhere. I'll be right back." He grabbed the wallet from the table and quickly ran out of the door.

Monica was glad she wore her black lacy bra and matching underwear. She hurried into Chandler's room, lit some candles and took off her dress. Then she laid on Chandler's bed, waiting for him.

"Wow." He said when he walked into his room 20 minutes later.

She smiled. "You like it?"

He nodded, unable to speak. He tossed the box of condoms onto the bed then he quickly took his clothes off so he could join her on the bed.


	6. news

**Thank you for reviewing**

Ever since their first night together, Monica rarely slept at her own apartment. Now Logan was even sleeping through the night. Chandler laid in bed with his arms wrapped around Monica. He really loved having her there with him. He closed his eyes to go back to sleep for just a while longer when he heard Logan through the baby monitor. He got out of bed, careful not to wake up Monica and went to get Logan. He walked into Logan's room and turned the light on.

"Hey there son." Chandler smiled and picked up Logan. He changed his diaper and got him dressed for the day. "You want some breakfast little man?" He put him in his high chair and got out a can of baby food. "Yum Logan you're going to eat bananas for breakfast." He put the bib on Logan and laughed when Logan started kicking his feet with excitement. Chandler kissed the top of Logan's head before he started feeding him.

"Will you stop growing up? You're 6 months old today. In just 6 more months you'll be 1." Chandler cooed at the baby who just smiled at him.

As Chandler fed Logan, he heard Monica's phone go off. Her phone was on the counter right beside Chandler so he picked it up. He put the phone down when Logan started fussing for more food.

"Oh daddy's sorry buddy." He finished feeding Logan, cleaned him up, and then put him on the floor to play with his toys.

Chandler picked Monica's phone back up and saw a couple mixed text messages but they had no name. The only thing that Chandler saw was hey this is Richard.

"How did Richard get your number?" Chandler asked when Monica emerged from Chandler's room.

"What?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Your phone was going off." He walked over to her and handed her the cell phone.

Monica looked at the messages. "He probably just got it from my dad. They're friends."

"That's all you're going to say?" He asked a little irritated.

Monica just looked at him. "Why does it matter? Just because he's texting me doesn't mean I am going to text him back. I didn't know he bothered you this much."

"Do you want to know why he bothers me?" Chandler asked.

Monica nodded.

Chandler ran his fingers through his hair, wondering how he was going to tell her. Or even if this was a good time to do that right now. Although they had been dating for four months now. "It's because I love you."

Monica gasped. "You love me?"

"Yes I love you so much. And thought of Richard coming back here and taking you back freaks me out. Also the thought of you realizing that dating a man with a baby isn't quite what you signed up for." He told her softly.

Without letting Chandler finish, she rushed over to him and kissed him deeply. "I love you too Chandler."

Later that day, Monica went to work. A smile was planted on her face all day. She was in love with her boyfriend and she couldn't be happier about it.

Just like most nights after work, Monica went over to Chandler's.

"Hey." She said and kissed them both. "Well don't you look cute in your monkey pajamas Logan?" She took Logan from Chandler and kissed him. "What's wrong?" She asked looking over at Chandler who just stood there in silence.

"I need to tell you something." He told her.

She walked over to the couch with Chandler and sat down with Logan in her lap. "What's going on?"

"Today I got called into a meeting at work and they want me to go to Chicago for about three weeks. They just opened an office there and they need someone to go make sure everything gets running smoothly."

Monica didn't want him to go but she didn't want him to stay just because of her. "When do you have to go?"

He caressed her cheek. "Three days."

She felt a little slobber from Logan hit her hand and she looked down at him. "What about Logan."

Chandler wiped the slobber from Logan's mouth. "He can come and they will even pay for daycare. I promise this won't be permanent and I will be back as soon as I can."

She nodded. "Ok." She said softly and she tried not to cry.

Logan started fussing so Chandler took him. "Hold on. I need to put him to bed real quick." Chandler put Logan to bed and came out of his room 20 minutes later. "Are you ok?"

Monica stood up, walked over to him and rubbed his chest. "Yeah I'll just miss you."

He cupped her face in his hands. "I'll miss you too baby girl."


	7. surprises

**Thank you so very much for reviewing. I love reading them**

It had been a couple days since Chandler left to go to Chicago on business and the gang was over at Monica's to watch a movie. Monica was in the kitchen to make popcorn when Phoebe came in the kitchen to get everyone drinks.

"How long is Chandler going to be gone for?" Phoebe asked.

Monica pulled the popcorn out of the microwave. "Three weeks." Monica told her with a hint of sadness in her voice. She put the popcorn into a large bowl and starting walking over to the couch followed by Phoebe.

"I have an idea. Why wait three weeks? You should go see him for a night or two. Surprise him." Joey said as he was the first one to try the popcorn.

Monica nodded, liking the idea and wondering why she hadn't already thought of it. She thought she would go over the weekend. Friday was two days away. She could keep a secret that long.

When Friday came, Monica got on an airplane and flew to Chicago to see her boyfriend and his cute little baby that she fell in love with when she first saw him 6 months ago when he was born. Every day Logan looked more and more like Chandler and Monica loved it.

Monica got into a cab at the airport. "The Hilton hotel on 32nd ave please." Monica said and pulled out her mirror from her purse to see how she looked.

It was a very short cab ride and then they were at the hotel. Monica paid the driver then went to the second floor with her suitcase where Chandler would hopefully be in his room. She sprayed perfume on herself one last time before knocking on the hotel room door.

Chandler smiled widely when he opened the door. "Mon you're here." He hugged her and led her inside.

She rubbed her hands along his suit jacket. "I wanted to surprise you."

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply. He was so glad she was there. "I am very surprised. I'm so glad you're here."

She smiled. "Where's Logan?"

"Asleep." He rubbed the back of her neck. "I just put him down for bed." He leaned in and kissed her again, this time he led her to the hotel bed. There was a separate little room for Logan to sleep. So Chandler made his play pen a comfortable as possible.

As the kissing became more and more intense, clothes started coming off. They both stopped when the heard the soft cries of Logan. They were both a bit confused though because normally when Logan went to bed for the night he didn't get up until the next morning.

"Is it because he's in a strange place?" Monica asked, her hands still on Chandler.

Chandler shrugged. "He's slept through the night since we've been here." He kissed her cheek. "I'll go get him." He gave her a quick peck before putting his pants on and going to get his son.

"What are you doing up little man?" Chandler walked over to the play pen and picked Logan up. He brought him over to Monica. "Is it just me, or does he feel hot."

Monica felt his forehead with the back of her hand. "Yeah he does feel pretty warm. Do you have a thermometer?"

He nodded. "Yeah I do." He quickly went over to Logan's diaper bag and pulled out a thermometer from one of the side pockets and he took Logan's temperature. "It's 101.5." He said and bounced Logan to get him to stop crying. Logan had never been sick before and Chandler didn't know what to do.

Monica rubbed the back of his neck. "It's ok honey. Do you have any Tylenol?"

Chandler shook his head and gave his full attention to Logan. He wanted to make his son feel better but wasn't sure how to do it.

"I'll go get some." She said and put her bra on under her shirt.

Chandler smiled at her. "You don't have to do that."

She touched his cheek. "I want to."

She went down to the store that was across the street and got some medicine. When she got back, Chandler gave Logan the medicine and Logan fell asleep on his chest in the bed and Monica laid down next to him.

Chandler reached over and held her hand. "Sorry the night is going this way." He whispered.

She smiled slightly. "I came here because I missed you guys. You have no reason to apologize."

He kissed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered.

Chandler brought his hand to Logan's forehead. "His fever is going down."

"Is Logan ok?" Rachel asked when Monica came home a couple days later.

"Yes he's getting some teeth." Monica told her.

That night, Monica laid in bed, unable to sleep. She was happy when Chandler called her and they talked for a couple hours.

The next morning, Monica was sleeping in and got woke up by someone banging on the door. She put her robe on and rushed over to the door to answer it.

"Where is Chandler?" Nora Bing asked.

"He's still in Chicago. Is everything ok?" Monica asked, still trying to wake up.

"Tell him to call me as soon as he gets back please. The city is no place to raise a baby. I want to give him my house in the country." Nora smiled.

"I will tell him." Monica told her but wondered what that would mean for the two of them.


	8. the grand parents

**Thank you for reviewing**

Every night before bed Chandler would call Monica. Monica really loved hearing how Chandler's day was and how Logan was doing. And Chandler loved to hear how Monica's day was.

"You sure are cleaning a lot." Rachel said one night.

Monica put the cleaning spray back underneath the sink. "Chandler and Logan will be back tomorrow." She said with a smile. "And I want everything to look great."

Rachel smiled as she watched her friend clean. "You two are really into each other aren't you?"

Monica nodded. "I don't think I have ever been this happy. I don't know about him though."

Rachel got up for a drink. "Trust me, he feels the same way as you."

Monica smiled. "You think so?"

Rachel nodded. "I know so."

The next day, Chandler and Logan got home while Monica was still at work.

"We're home now baby boy." Chandler kissed Logan and put him on the floor to play. "Well look at you." Chandler smiled at his son who was crawling. "You're getting to be such a big boy."

Someone knocked on the door so Chandler picked Logan up and walked over to the door to answer it. He smiled when he saw Monica on the other side of the door.

He pulled her inside and kissed her deeply like they hadn't kissed each other in months.

"I've missed you so much." He whispered against her lips.

She kissed him once more. "I missed you too."

Monica took Logan from Chandler and kissed Logan's cheek. "Hey there little cutie."

Chandler looked at Monica with love. "I was just about to put him to bed and then you and I can catch up."

She smiled and nodded, handing Logan back to him.

She laid in his bed, waiting for him. She smiled when she saw him come in.

He laid down beside her and she laid her head on his stomach while he ran his fingers through her long dark hair.

"I need to tell you something." She said after a moment's silence.

"What is it?" He asked.

She sighed and rolled over to her side so she could look at him. "Your mom came by a couple weeks ago. She wants to give you her house that's in the country to raise Logan in."

"Wow that's great." He could tell what she was thinking though. He took her hand and kissed it. "I would love to raise Logan in a house where there's a yard and not city noise all the time. Day and night. But her house in the country is only 30 minutes from here so I'll still see you all the time. I promise."

A smile spread across Monica's face. That made her feel much better about what was going on. "You should take it. I think it would be good for you both."

He rubbed her cheek. "I love you so much Mon."

She reached up and rubbed his chest. "I love you too." She got up, moved on top of him and began kissing him.

"That was amazing." Chandler said out of breath once they were done.

Monica nodded, trying to catch her breath also. She laid her head on his chest and draped her arm over his stomach. Neither one of them wanted to get up and get dressed. They wanted to enjoy the moment.

Chandler groaned when he heard a knock on the door. "Ugh." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll be right back." He got up and quickly got dressed before whoever it was woke up Logan by knocking again.

When he opened the door to his surprise it was Kathy's parents, Jim and Laura.

"Hi dear." Laura said and hugged Chandler.

"Um hi." He wasn't quite sure why they were there but he invited them in.

"I'm sure you're wondering why we're here." Jim said.

Chandler nodded.

"Well we know that you got custody of Logan when Kathy died. And although we think that you are a great father, we want Logan." Laura told him.

Chandler's eyes got wide, he couldn't believe this was happening. "What? You can't do that. He's my son and I have been raising him. How could you do this?"

"He deserves anything he wants." Jim pointed out.

"I may not be rich but I am moving to country for him, I give him food, stability, a place to live and I love that baby more than anything." He walked over to the door. "You can go now."

When Laura and Jim left, Chandler shut the door, and took a deep breath while he thought about the next step.


	9. Celebrate

**Thank you for reviewing**

**Thank you for the help Mondlerfan101**

The next day, Chandler called his mom and told her that he and Logan would love to live in the country. He didn't want to live where Kathy's parents could come over where ever they pleased. The house came furnished so the only thing Chandler had to bring was personal items.

Nora was also helping Chandler get a lawyer so he wouldn't have to worry about it.

Monica came over to Chandler's new place and helped him get settled in. She brushed her hand on the back of the couch, feeling the softness of it. "I love this place but it's going to be weird not having you across the hall."

He walked over to her and took her hands in his own. "You can come here whenever you want." He softly kissed her lips. "In fact I would like it very much if you slept here tonight."

She giggled and looked at him with love. "I would love to stay here tonight."

One day, Monica was reading a magazine when Chandler walked in her apartment with 8 month old Logan in his hip.

"Mon, honey I have amazing news." He smiled.

She put down the magazine and walked over to them, kissing them both. "What is it?"

"My mom found out that since I have custody of Logan and I am his biological father, Kathy's parents will have no case. I have a home for him, he's clean, healthy, has food and he's very happy." Chandler lightly tickled Logan on the stomach, causing him to laugh.

"Oh that is great news Chandler." She told him.

"Now I can focus more on my little guy and you of course." He said with a wink and pulled her closer to kiss her.

"I have good news too." She said when they pulled away.

"Oh yeah? I would love to hear it." He walked into the living room, holding hands with Monica. He put Logan on the floor and got a couple toys from the diaper bag. "Here you go buddy. Play with these." He said and sat the toys in front of Logan.

Chandler then put his focus back on Monica. "What is the good news?"

She shifted her body on the couch so she was facing him. "Today at work I got promoted to head chef."

Chandler smiled and hugged her. "Oh baby that's great news." He cupped her face in his hands. "I am so proud of you."

Just when they were about to hug again, Chandler felt a tiny hand touch his leg.

"Da da da da." Logan said over and over with a smile on his face that showed two teeth that he had,

Monica and Chandler both looked at Logan who was standing up with his hands on Chandler's leg.

Before Chandler could say anything, Monica stood up and picked Logan up. She kissed his forehead. "Did you start walking? Oh that's great." She looked at Chandler. "Isn't that great?"

Chandler smiled. He loved how interested his girlfriend was in his son. It made him love her that much more. "Yes, that's fantastic." He pulled his phone out of his pocket. "Let's see if he'll do it again and I'll get a picture."

Monica put him down a couple feet from Chandler. She let go of him when he put his hands on the coffee table to keep his balance.

Chandler picked up his toy duck from the floor. "Come on Logan, come to daddy." Chandler put his hands out and Monica stood behind him ready to record.

Logan was smiling big at Chandler and after a few seconds, he took a couple steps to Chandler before falling.

Chandler cheered and picked Logan up. "Oh son you're getting so big. Did you get that on video Mon?"

She nodded and handed his phone back to him. "That was amazing."

Chandler kissed Logan's head, taking in the smell of his baby shampoo. "It sure was. We have a lot to celebrate. The fact that Kathy's parents can't take him, you got an amazing promotion and my little boy took his few steps. Do you want to come out to dinner with us?"

"I would love too." She said.

He pulled her close to kiss her. "Monica, I am so happy you were able to share that with me. His first steps."

She smiled and rubbed his chest. "So was I."

Monica grabbed her purse and Logan reached out for her. Monica took him and Chandler got his diaper bag.

"Mama." Logan said clear as day. Mama and dada were the two things he said well.

Monica's eyes got wide. "Did he just call me mama?"

Chandler nodded. "He sure did. I'm sorry if that's too much." He didn't want to scare off the first woman he was so in love with.

She shook her head. "It doesn't scare me off. It makes me happy."


	10. next step

**Thank you for reviewing**

Chandler walked into Logan's room when he heard him on the baby monitor. "Good morning little man." He picked him up. "Happy birthday. You are 1 year old today." He held up one finger to show Logan how old he would be.

Logan smiled and clapped his hands. "Dada." That was Logan's favorite thing to say and it made Chandler smile each time he did.

Chandler laughed and kissed his cheek. "Come on baby." He changed Logan's diaper, got him dressed and took him in the kitchen for breakfast. He put Logan in the highchair and got him some breakfast.

Chandler smiled when he saw Monica walk through the door. "Hey baby." He walked over to her and kissed her. He saw a large present in Monica's hand. "Honey, you didn't have to do that."

She sat it on the table. "He only turns 1 once. I had to get him something."

Chandler kissed her again. "You're sweet." It was moments like these when Chandler realized she was the woman for him.

Monica helped Chandler set up for Logan's birthday party before everyone showed up. An hour later, the gang was there and so was Chandler's mom. Chandler helped Logan open his presents, they ate pizza and of course had cake. Chandler took a ton of pictures. Everyone hung out for a while before leaving.

And of course, Monica stayed after to help Chandler clean up and helped him open Logan's new toys up.

While Logan sat on the floor and played with the new toy's he got, Monica and Chandler cuddled up to each other on the couch. Chandler played with her hair.

"Mon?" He asked against her skin when he kissed her cheek.

"Hmm?" She closed her eyes, enjoying Chandler.

"I want to ask you something." He said nervously.

She rolled on her back so she could look at him. "You can ask me anything."

"These past 10 months have been so amazing. I love you and Logan loves you so I want to ask you if you want to come live here with us." He was relieved so finally ask. It took him a while to have enough courage. Now he just hoped she would say yes.

She smiled. "Yes." There was no hesitation. She loved him very much.

He leaned down and softly kissed her lips. "I love you."

She rubbed his chest. "I love you too."

Over the next couple days, the gang helped Monica into Chandler's house. Monica gave her apartment to Ross and Rachel to live in together.

On their first morning together, Chandler stood in the door way of the kitchen and watched Monica cook. She wore one of his shirts and her hair was in a messy bun. He walked up to her and held her hips from behind.

"I could get used to this. You wearing my shirt and cooking." He smiled.

She smiled and leaned back against him. "I hope you're hungry."

"Yes." He kissed her neck.

Nora Bing walked in and cleared her throat, causing both of them to turn around.

"I didn't know you would have company." Nora said.

"Actually mom, A couple days ago I asked Monica to live with me." He told her.

Nora smiled. "That's great news."

Chandler smiled, glad that his mom approved of his decision.

A couple weeks had passed and Monica and chandler loved living together. Logan even loved having Monica there and she loved spending time with the 1 year old.

One night, Monica laid in bed not facing Chandler.

Chandler moved closer to her and rubbed her back. "Honey are you ok? You've been so quiet today."

Monica nodded. "I'm just not feeling well."

He kissed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry." He said and her close.

The next morning, Chandler was at work and Logan was at day care. Monica was going to leave work soon. She sat on her and Chandler's bed with a white stick in her hand just looking at it. A stick that had two lines on it.

She laid back on the bed and took a deep breath. Her and Chandler both wanted kids together but not yet. They wanted Logan to be holder and they wanted to be married first.

"Wait let me take another one before I start panicking." She sat the test on the counter of the sink and took a second one from the box. That one too was also positive. She sat that one beside the other. They both had to very visible lines. Two of them. Which was proof she was in fact pregnant. She hid them under the sink, prepared to tell Chandler that night.

Monica got off work early so she stopped by her Drs Office after making an appointment. He confirmed she was pregnant.

Now all she had to do was tell Chandler.


	11. thoughts

**Thank you for reviewing **

Chandler climbed into bed. It was 2am and he finally finished his ideas for a new commercial. He had to get up in 4 hours and go to work to present it after taking his 17 month old son to daycare. Logan looked so much like him. Even more then he did before if that was even possible.

The room was cold with the fan that was pointed right to their bed. He pulled the blanket up over his body and looked at his sleeping girlfriend. He just loved how radiant she looked right now. He slowly leaned over and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, he didn't want to wake her up he just wanted to kiss her good night for a second time.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open and without a word, she moved closer to him so she could be in his arms.

"I didn't mean to wake you." He whispered but she didn't say anything back. He looked down at the woman in his arms and she was fast asleep once again. He put an arm around her and laid his head on the pillow and rested his hand on her stomach where their daughter was. She must have been sleeping too because he didn't feel the rhythmic kicking against his hand.

He couldn't wait to be a dad again for the second time. This time he wouldn't break up with the mother of his child though. They would stay together. That was the plan.

His daughter wasn't here yet and he already loved her so much. He couldn't wait for these last 7 weeks to be over so he could see his new baby and to see how his little boy would react to her.

He could still remember the day he found out he was going to be a daddy again.

_**Chandler walked into the apartment after work. Monica had gotten off first so she got Logan from daycare for him. He really appreciated it. **_

"_**Honey, I'm home." He called out but there was no answer. .**_

_**He saw there was a piece of paper sitting on the counter in the kitchen. He walked over to it and picked it up. It said:**_

_**Chandler, come in the back yard when you get home.**_

_**Xoxo **_

_**Monica**_

_**Chandler smiled and went in the back yard. When he opened the back door, he saw Monica and Logan playing in the sand box together.**_

"_**Hello my two favorite people." He said.**_

"_**Hi honey." She fixed Logan's hair. "Look Logan daddy's home."**_

_**Logan smiled widely. "Dadada." **_

_**Chandler smiled and kissed him. "Hi baby boy." Then he kissed Monica. "Hey babe."**_

"_**I have some news." She said. Part of her was excited and part of her was also nervous to tell him. Very nervous.**_

"_**I hope its good news." He told her. He looked at Logan again when he saw him getting fussy. "Hold on honey, Logan's tired." He picked Logan up and put him down for a nap. After Logan was asleep, he noticed Monica was still in the back yard.**_

_**He went in the back yard and walked up to her. "Ok what is the news? You're worrying me."**_

_**She took a deep breath and held her hands. "We're going to have a baby."**_

_**He smiled. "Oh Mon, that's incredible."**_

_**She was a little shocked. "Really? You're happy?"**_

_**He nodded. "Of course. Why wouldn't I be happy?"**_

_**Monica shrugged. "We recently moved in together. We aren't married or even engaged and here we are having a baby together. Not that I'm pressuring you to get married or anything." Then she realized she should stop talking before she said more things.**_

_**He chuckled. "I love you."**_

_**She was suddenly relaxed about everything. "I love you too."**_

Another thought that came to his mind was the day they told Logan. He knew Logan would be a good big brother. He would always hug Monica's stomach or kiss it.

_**Logan was sitting on Chandler's lap playing patty cake when Monica walked in the door from work.**_

"_**Mama." Logan smiled.**_

_**Chandler chuckled. "Yes baby."**_

_**Monica sat with them and kissed Chandler. "Oh look at you." Chandler gushed over how big her stomach was getting. It was very noticeable in the shirt she was wearing.**_

"_**5 months today." She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.**_

_**Chandler looked back at Logan. "Logan, you're going to be a big brother buddy." He put his hand on Monica's stomach. "There's a baby in there."**_

"_**Baby?" Logan asked, not quite sure what was going on.**_

_**Chandler nodded. "Yes a baby."**_

_**Logan put his tiny hand on Monica's stomach and started laughing when the baby kicked him.**_

"_**He seems ok with it." Monica said. She was worried about how Logan would feel about not being the only baby anymore.**_

Chandler looked back at the clock and groaned. It was now 3am. Then he felt his daughter kick him hard. He couldn't help but smile. "No kicking so you don't wake up your mommy." He whispered. He closed his eyes to go to sleep with a smile plastered on his face from ear to ear. Right now, at this moment, he couldn't be happier.


	12. little family

**Thank you for reviewing**

After 14 hours, 50 minutes and 26 seconds, they had their daughter that they had waited 9 months and 2 weeks for. During the last couple of month, they couldn't decide on a name for her. But at 5:36am when she was born and they saw her, they knew what her name would be. They named her Olivia. She looked just like Monica did when she was a baby.

Now here she was 1 week old and the new parents couldn't get enough of her. They loved her so much. Logan did too. He was already such a good big brother.

It was 7am and Chandler heard her on the baby monitor. He looked over at Monica and saw that she was still sound asleep. She had been up with Olivia quite a bit through the night so he thought he would get up with her. He changed her diaper then sat with her in the rocking chair that was in the living room. He held her close with her blanket draped over her and her tiny fist was on his chest and he gently rocked her back and forth.

"Good morning pretty girl." He whispered, rubbing her back. He looked forward to mornings that were just the two of them. Then if Monica and Olivia would go back to bed after Olivia ate, he would play with Logan for an hour or two.

She opened her mouth, searching for breakfast on his shirt and Chandler knew exactly what she wanted. "Ok come on, we'll go get mommy. Your daddy can't provide that for you." He kissed her head and stood up from the chair and went into the room he shared with his girlfriend of a little over a year.

He almost didn't want to wake her because she looked so peaceful but their daughter was hungry. He sat on his side of the bed and touched her shoulder. "Mon honey wake up. Olivia is hungry." He kissed her cheek.

She stretched and opened her eyes, then sat up. "You're such a good dad." She said referring to the fact Chandler got up with her.

"I would be better but I don't have boobs." He joked.

She unbuttoned his shirt that she slept in, then Chandler handed Olivia to her. He watched in amazement as Olivia ate. The only sounds that could be heard were Olivia eating.

"It will never get old, watching you do this." Chandler said and rubbed Olivia's cheek.

Monica smiled. She loved how sweet Chandler was. "Our little boy is up." Monica said, hearing the sounds of Logan talking from his crib.

Chandler changed Logan's diaper and brought him in the bed.

"Baby?" Logan asked from Chandler's lap on the bed.

"Can you say Olivia?" Monica asked.

Logan just laughed and shook his head, causing Monica and Chandler to laugh too.

Later that day, Monica's parents came to get Logan. They knew Monica and Chandler were both tired and knew it would be easier with one baby for a couple hours.

Chandler had Logan's bag packed for the day.

"There are no diapers." Judy said, going through the diaper bag.

"Logan is potty trained now." Chandler smiled, proud of himself.

"Oh great." She kissed Olivia's head that rested on Chandler's shoulder.

"Don't go yet Mr. and Mrs. Geller." He put Olivia in her baby swing and walked over to Monica. "Mon, I have been trying to find the best time to do this. Our kids are here and your parents are here. I couldn't think of a better time than now. You have been my best friend for years. When I first got Logan, I couldn't think of a better person helping me than you. When we first started dating, I knew you would be in my life for the long run. Now I am head over heels for you and you have given me another beautiful child to love. I just hope I make you as happy as you make me." He got a ring box from his pocket and got down on one knee. "Monica, will you marry me?"

Tears were falling from her face. "Yes." She smiled.

He put the sapphire ring on her finger and deeply kissed her.

"Oh thank you for sharing that with us." Judy said and Jack nodded in agreement. They both had smiles on their faces. Then they hugged Monica and Chandler.

After the congratulations were done, and Monica and Chandler said bye to Logan again, Jack, Logan and Judy left.

Chandler turned on soft music. "Would you like to dance?" He extended his hand to her.

She smiled and gladly took it.

He pulled her into him and danced with her, "Ross helped pick out the ring. Do you like it?"

Monica looked at it, admiring it as they danced. "I love it. It's beautiful."


	13. fight

**Thank you for reviewing. I would have updated yesterday but I had a paper to write.**

By the time Logan was 2 and Olivia was 5 months, Monica and Chandler were married. They didn't want anything big and fancy. They had a small wedding at her parent's beach house. Then they spent the night there. Jack and Judy kept the kids for a night for them so they could enjoy themselves.

"I love that you're my wife." Chandler said their first morning back home.

Monica smiled, looking at him in his towel after his shower. "I love it too."

After getting dressed, Chandler walked over and picked up Olivia off Monica's lap. "Daddy has to go to work baby." Olivia smiled at him and laid her head on his shoulder. Chandler frowned. "I don't want to leave."

Monica stood up and took Olivia from him. "Go, she'll be here when you get home this evening."

Chandler kissed them both. "Don't learn anything new while I'm gone Olivia." He smiled at Logan who was eating cheerios at the table in his booster seat. He bent down and kissed Logan's cheek. "Be a good boy."

"Ok." Logan said and fed Chandler a cheerio.

"Mm very good." Chandler said and stood up and grabbed his brief case.

By the time Chandler got home that evening, both kids had been fed, had a bath and then went to bed.

"Honey, I'm home." Chandler said when he walked through the door, just like he did every day.

Monica walked up to him and kissed him. "How was work?"

"Actually I need to talk to you about that." He said. He took her hand and took her to sit on the couch with him.

"Everything ok?" She asked nervously. She was almost afraid to know the answer.

"Today, we had a meeting. They needed someone to go to Tulsa to be the head of the office there 4 days out of the week. Which would mean I would be here Friday- Monday afternoon. I told them I couldn't do that because I have a family that needs me here. So my boss told me either I go or I am fired. So I quit." He said, hoping she wouldn't be too mad at him for not talking this over with her first.

She rubbed his arms. "I think if this is what you want to do, then great."

His eyes lit up. "Really?"

She nodded.

He smiled and kissed her lips. "You're so great. Tomorrow I'll start looking for a new job."

So that's what he did and Monica said he could take his time. She wanted him to find something that made him happy. Now they were going to Jack and Judy Geller's for a Christmas party.

Chandler was mingling with people while he held Olivia who was happily sucking on her toy.

Logan was so tired, he fell asleep so Monica put him in her parent's bed with pillows all around him so he wouldn't fall out. She turned around to leave when she saw Richard in the door way.

"You look great." He smiled.

She knew that smile. He used to smile at her like that when they were dating. She walked past him. "Thank you. I should get back to my baby and husband."

He grabbed her arm to stop her. "I thought we could catch up. I haven't see you since he was a baby." Richard said, gesturing to Logan.

Downstairs, Chandler looked around looking for his wife. Rachel now had Olivia, gushing over her. Chandler walked over to her. "Can you watch her for a minute while I find Mon?"

Rachel nodded. "Of course."

Chandler walked up the stairs and he heard Richard's voice. Hearing his voice made Chandler' skin crawl.

He turned the corner to find Richard raise his hand and touch Monica's cheek. "What is going on?"

Richard turned around and looked at Chandler.

Chandler got a little closer. "Get away from her."

"It's late anyway. I should get home." Richard said and left.

Chandler walked up to Monica. "What was that?"

Monica shrugged. "I guess he thinks he still has a chance."

Chandler rolled his eyes. "The funny thing is, I stopped him from touching you. But you didn't."

"It happened so fast. I was in shock." Monica told him.

Chandler nodded. "I want to go home."

Monica put her hands on his chest. "Please don't be mad."

"I just want to go ok?" Chandler walked into Jack and Judy's room and picked Logan up. "Come on baby boy lets go home." He walked passed Monica without saying a word and went to the car.

Monica went downstairs, got the diaper bag and then got Olivia from Rachel.

The ride home was silent. They still didn't speak when they got home and put the kids to bed.

Monica walked into their room to find Chandler grabbing his pillows and a blanket from the closet. "Where are you going?"

"Sleeping on the couch." He said and walked passed her.


	14. making up

**Thank you for reviewing**

Monica woke up the next morning after not sleeping that well the night before. It had been a long time since Monica had slept by herself. She was so used to sleeping in Chandler's arms every night. All she wanted to do was make things right. She got up and got dressed then went to see if her little family was in the kitchen eating breakfast since both kids weren't in their rooms.

She walked into the kitchen to see Chandler feeding Olivia baby cereal and giving Logan cheerios and bananas.

"Good morning." Monica said and kissed both kids. She leaned down to kiss her husband but he turned his head. "You're still mad?"

He sat the bowl of baby cereal down and wiped Olivia's face off. "I have a couple job interviews." He said not looking at Monica and completely ignoring the question she just asked. Then he left without saying a word.

"Where daddy go?" 2 year old Logan asked.

Monica rubbed his back. "Daddy is going to get a job." She was trying to not be sad in front of him.

The day went on and Monica was getting worried. They had argued before but it never lasted long at all. They would argue and then work it out. He never slept on the couch and their argument never lasted until the next day.

Monica put Olivia and Logan down for their nap and called Rachel after she picked their toys up. She asked Rachel to come sit with the kids while she looked for Chandler. It was almost dinner time, he should have been home by now.

"Let me know when you find him." Rachel said when she got there.

Monica grabbed her car keys. "Ok. Thank you again for coming."

Rachel could see how worried Monica looked. She put her hands on her friend's shoulders. "It's going to be ok."

Monica smiled. "Thanks."

Monica started driving down the road, thinking of any possible place that Chandler could be. As she sat at a stop light, she saw Chandler's car parked at a bar that wasn't too far from their house.

She pulled into the parking lot and before going in she texted Rachel to let her know she found him. When she walked in she found him sitting at the bar with a beer in his hand. She walked up to him and put her hand on his back and sat next to him.

"Chandler I don't want to fight anymore." She said softly. When he didn't answer, she continued talking. "Can we talk?"

He sighed, he knew he couldn't be mad at her forever. They would eventually need to talk. "Yeah let's talk."

They each got in their cars and went down to the pond. There was never any people there so they could have some privacy. They walked over to a bench and sat down.

"Chandler, I don't like fighting with you. I'm sorry, I really didn't mean to hurt you." She told him.

For the first time that day, he looked at her and couldn't help but smile. He missed her beautiful face. "Why did you let him touch you?"

"You stopped him before I could. We were talking. I didn't know he would do that. Especially after me telling him we're married. She softly touched his leg and smiled when he didn't reject it.

He looked at the sun glistening on the water. "I saw the way he looked at you. He still loves you."

"That just makes him pathetic honey. We dated years ago. He should have moved on a while ago but he's still living in the past and wanting something that isn't going to happen." She intertwined their fingers together. "Don't let him ruin what we have."

For the first time that day, he looked at her with the love and the passion that he had for her.

"Do you forgive me?" She asked.

He caressed her cheek. "I do."

She smiled and kissed him.

He stood up and reached his hand out for her to take. "What do you say we go home to our babies?"

She took his hand and stood up with him. "Only if you sleep in bed with me tonight."

They walked to their cars hand in hand. "Gladly. I got no sleep last night." He told her.

She smiled, she was glad that he had just as bad of a night as her. "Either did I."

He walked her to her car before getting into his own.

"Wait." She said when she got in. "How did the interviews go?"

A huge smile spread across his face. "I got a job at an advertising company."

She got out of her car and hugged him. "Oh honey that's great."

He held onto her and took in the smell of perfume and enjoyed how perfectly she fit in his arms. "I never want to fight like that again."

She pulled back and kissed him. "I don't either."


	15. epilogue

**Thank you for reviewing and thank you Mondlerfan101 for the ideas.**

**Today's my birthday which means I share a birthday with Matt Leblanc!**

Today was Monica's day off from work. The kids wanted to go do something but according to the forecast, today was the hottest day of the year. So they decided staying home in the air conditioner would be the best for the day.

Monica bounced 5 month old Christian on her lap as he laughed. 15 year old Logan came down the stairs staring at the cell phone in his hands.

"Can I go see a movie with Toby?" Logan asked, referring to his best friend of 5 years.

"What movie?" Monica asked.

Logan sighed. He had a feeling that his mom would ask that before giving him an answer. "The new horror movie that just came out last night."

"Absolutely not." She put Christian on the floor to play with his toys.

"But all of my friends have already seen it." He said in attempt to persuade her.

"I don't care. You are not going to see it and that's the end of the discussion." Monica said firmly. She picked up Christian and walked into the kitchen where Olivia was practicing her dance routine that she learned in ballet. She started ballet when she was 5 and now she's 14 so she's pretty good at it.

"Be careful, don't knock anything down." Monica told her.

"Ok mom." Olivia went to raise her leg up and tripped, knocking Monica's favorite china plate off the counter where is sat.

Olivia's hands immediately went to her mouth. "I'm so sorry."

Monica gasped. She tried her best to remain calm. She knew it was just an accident.

After her and Olivia cleaned up the mess, Monica put Christian down for a nap and decided to take a much needed bubble bath.

Later on, Chandler came home from work. He walked into the kitchen where Monica was and Christian was in a bouncer. He bent down and kissed a smiling Christian. "Hey there baby boy."

Then he walked over to Monica and kissed her. "Dinner smells great."

She smiled. "Did you have a good day?"

He nodded. "I sure did. I'm going to go see our other children." So that's what he did.

After dinner was done and they ate, Chandler went into the garage to look at Monica's car.

Logan came out there too. "Can I help you dad?" He asked. Over the past couple months, he had gained an interest in cars and Chandler loved teaching him about them.

Chandler smiled. "Sure."

Logan walked over to the car to see what his dad was doing. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Chandler said while he checked the oil.

"I wanted to go see a new horror movie tonight. Can I go?"

Chandler giggled. "Your mom and I already talked about this. I'm not going against what she says bud."

Logan sat on the stool. "What's so bad about it anyway?"

"Your mom loves you. She just wants you to watch appropriate movies." Chandler explained.

Logan nodded that he understood.

While the boys were outside, Monica put Christian to bed then sat on the couch to watch some TV. She never really cared too much for cars anyway.

Olivia came and sat across from her. "I have to write a paper for school about marriage. How do you and dad manage to stay married for so long?"

"When you find someone and you love each other as much as your dad and I do, it just works. We never argue about money because we have one account for bills, food and things for you kids. We also each have our own separate counts for anything else. We also have great communication. He still treats me in that wonderful way he did when we were dating." Monica said that last part with a smile. She loved that they still had the spark after all these years.

Olivia took down notes for her paper. "That's really great. I hope I have a marriage like that."

Monica played with Olivia's hair. "You're a great kid. You will find a great guy."

Olivia hugged Monica. "Thanks mom."

They didn't know, but Chandler had been listening to the conversation from the kitchen with a smile stuck to his face.


End file.
